Love is Waiting
by vampiie the loner chick
Summary: This is a story where I choose different anime guys and pair them up with Zero. The main pairing is KaZe. Read inside for full details First Chapter: Touya x FemZero , Kaname x Zero


**Okay so here am I writing a crossover story between ayashi no ceres and vampire knight. **

**This is actually inspired by the many KaZe stories going on that features Zerorin being abused by the night class and Kaname-sama there are many of them there at the m section of the rating and Zero being cheated on Kaname with Yuuki but the vampires are really nice here (Promise of a True Love by babyangelholic) **

**Well before I start I would like to say that kudos to all of those authors of angst! Anyway many of you guys are wondering how these angst fics inspired me to write this oneshot. Well they've given me the inspiration from those reviews from various people that 'HELLO! Zero needs a new man leave that sick fuck of a pureblood' or 'Make the douche regret he ever crossed Zero pair him with someone else!' So with these reviews I constructed a pretty sick selection of different males from different animes that could go great with Zero and to make Kaname jealous and effort to get back his love. So yes this is not only for ayashi no ceres. **

**But please also note that these stories are just loose oneshots meaning they really don't have a definite ending. It depends on my inspiration and tendencies if I wish to end them with a proper I don't know ending? You'll get my drift; this oneshot here is actually a perfect example.**

**Oh and fair warning it is kind of crappy**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Vampire Knight nor Ayashi no Ceres :)**

**Further explanation of the story at the bottom but for now enjoy**

* * *

Cold sweat and lake water were slowly dripping on the side of her head, her soaked clothes were now clinging on her petite form. Why was she here again? How did she get here, here in an underground cave hidden behind a freaking waterfall?

The girl shifted uncomfortably. Her knees, legs, and feet were screaming at her to let some blood to flow through them; but she can't. Not when the figure on her lap hasn't woken up yet.

Cautiously she let her small nimble fingers to comb through the man's fiery shoulder length crimson hair. Her jewel like amethyst eyes scanned the sleeping teen's face. Her fingers that have abandoned combing his hair are now tracing his lips.

'_They're soft' she thought bitterly _

Just like how she remembered them to be. She then shifted her hands to put them on his pale white cheeks, caressing them lovingly like she had on **that **night. She tightly closed her eyes at that thought willing the image away and for the third time she had once again shifted her hands now to his closed eyes.

This time she couldn't push the memory away:

_The way those deep, mysterious forest green eyes looked at her filled with love and passion. How his strong hands combed through her long silver tresses. How those very same hands roamed her exposed naked body playing with it like she were his personal instrument memorizing everything about her. How she could almost hear a choir of angels and an orchestra of instruments play as their greatest act of love escalates to completion. How they wrapped their arms and legs with the other after they both collapsed on the bed. The feeling of the slow loving kisses exchanged between the two of them. _

_But what happened after that dream she really didn't know for the next thing she remembers is when she utters the words that ended the dream that they were in:_

"_**It's over Touya"**_

_She could vividly remember how broken her voice forced out those words. How she couldn't meet his shocked and possibly saddened expression. How her eyes preferred themselves to just gaze at the red satin sheet on the bed that still had the faint remnants and smell of their love making. _

"_**Why; do you doubt my love for you?" **_

_She heard him whisper with so much emotion that she almost took back what she said. But she knew that they had to do this. She could only shake her head at his question not trusting her to speak because she was afraid that she would fall apart in front of him. _

_It wasn't that she doubted his love for her. She knew it was there: open and true but she also knew that she wasn't the only one in his heart. She knew that there was somebody there too. _

_There was someone whom he loved __**more **__than her, but she couldn't blame him, because she also has someone in her heart that shared the same place as him. _

_At first she couldn't believe it. How could she love a monster? Yes, a monster. For the man that also held her heart was the same as the beast that killed her parents, took away her twin brother and turned her to be the same kind of leech as them. _

_If that wasn't enough; he also belittled her, broke her, used her and abused her as if she was his toy or personal stress reliever she wasn't picky with words._

_Touya understood what she meant when she looked directly into his eyes. Clear crystalline tears falling from those vulnerable expressive irises and down along those rosy cheeks. He couldn't help but engulf her in his arms once more, wishing he could protect her from the outside world and its cruelty, from the hurt she would again face once they end this and come back to reality. He wished hard that he could protect but he knew that if chose to protect her he would have to abandon Aya and that was a situation that he did not know which choice to make but the woman in his arms already made the decision for him._

"_**If that is your decision, I accept but if he ever hurts you all you have to do is call me and I'll immediately take you someplace where he won't be able to find you ever" **_

_She felt his arms tighten around her at the declaration as he whispered those words of promises and hope in her hear _

_**"I'll always be here for you Zero, always" **_

And her eyes snapped back open. Her irises once again seeing the darkness of the cave, her skin once again feeling the cold chill of the air and her almost dry clothes, her sensitive ears picking up the harsh sound of the waterfall cascading outside and she found her hands once again petting the hair of the man slumbering on her lap.

"_Still unmoving"_ She whispered

Why was she here again?

Zero wanted to laugh at her pathetic state and life's version of humor. She recalled her parents' deaths, her twin's betrayal, Shizuka Hio's sharp fangs roughly slipping into her neck and sucking her blood, Yuuki's warmth, Kaname's insults, the chairman's idiotic and foolish monologues, ger sensei's teachings and how he shot her at her shoulder, the fan girls' shrill screams, the vampires' abuse, Kaname forcing her to have sex with him, Touya's body on their first and last one night stand before he disappeared.

Yup, she really is pathetic.

Once again she glanced down at the unmoving teen on her lap she idly wondered how he would react once he wakes up that Zero knew all along that he was Ceres' long lost mana.

Sure he already knew that she knew where it was and he knew she keeping it a secret from them for a good reason.

She just didn't know how he would react and how she would explain the reason for all the secrecy. That the reason was the Zero **knows **that Touya will sacrifice his immortality to give Ceres her mana and stop the conflict that has been going on within the house of Mikage for centuries now.

Zero was fine with that really. Give back the celestial being's powers so she can finally stop her batshit crazily obsessed husband's maniacal tirade. It was good trade in her opinion but what wasn't fair for Zero was that it may also cost Touya his life.

So Zero did everything she could to keep it a secret

So when Touya disappeared after **that** night Zero moved like a zombie not fully registering what was happening around her. Numb to everything. She only came back to life when she received a letter from Kagami Mikage:

"_**We already know"**_

Her blood ran cold at that sentence because she knew she couldn't protect Touya anymore. Zero couldn't delay the inevitable anymore. She knew that after only a few more days, week's maybe. Toya's immortality status will be no more.

With this she couldn't help but ask once again:

Why was she here again?

Suddenly her mind began flashing what happened just a few hours ago through her very eyes. Her mouth wish open as she saw herself wake up in bed with a jerk and panting heavily, her looking at a round object on her hand, her sitting up and rummaging through her closet on auto pilot stopping only when she found the flask containing Ceres' blood, her leaving the moon dorms then sprinting to a direction she didn't know, she then saw herself arriving at a lake with a waterfall then swimming without hesitation not knowing where she was headed just allowing her body to take her there and finally entering the cave only find Touya laying on the ground weakly and looking very pale. He didn't look like he was breathing.

"The hagoromo must've possessed me to come here." Zero muttered

"The question is why me? Where could Aya be?"

Once again her mind shown her a new series of events this time it was how she placed the hand sized mana on Touya's naked chest, she then poured Ceres' blood on it then to her horror she saw herself cut her wrist and let some of her blood land on the mana. Her mind flashed how the ball of powerful mana had glowed white before seeping into the unconscious teen's skin along with the tennyo's blood and her own tainted vampire blood. The item somehow communicated with her to wait for the boy to wake up.

So after she stopped thinking she really couldn't help but think:

Why was she here again?

* * *

And outside by the shore of the very same lake a figure of a man was standing there. He had concealed his aura so the teen inside won't pick up his presence. Now he was thinking of a way to go near them without alerting the one inside the cave.

With such complicated thoughts as these he couldn't help but run a hand through his wavy chocolate tresses. His normally brown chocolate eyes were now pink in color showing his anger.

He really didn't know why he bothered to come here. Why he followed the girl to this lake.

He kept telling himself that it was precaution so he could watch over the girl so she won't harm innocent bystanders incase her vampire side loses control but he knew that it was a foolish excuse. For he knew he couldn't help but now follow her after witnessing her comeback that one **night **a few weeks ago. He also kept telling himself that he wasn't bothered especially when he saw her being dropped off by some stranger. He kept telling himself that he wasn't jealous that the girl willing embraced the stranger and stayed there for a few minutes.

No he wasn't bothered or jealous at all. What he was doing right now was ensuring the safety of innocent people by keeping an eye on her.

But he couldn't help but hear the beast at the back at his head cruelly asking:

Now what is the real reason why you are here?

* * *

**PAIRING: COMPLICATED TOUYA X ZERO AND ABUSIVE KANAME X ZERO**

**In case you haven't really understood the flow of the story well here it is:**

**Zero is a girl, in the night class and is being abused by Kaname and the night class (sexually by Kaname and physically by the night class) **

**Zero and Touya are in the stage of relationship where they are more than friends but less than lovers here Touya is already in love with Aya but also in love with Zero. The same goes for Zero but here she loves Kaname **

**Zero and Touya also have a one night stand when Zero comes back from a mission badly injured and Touya takes her to a hotel one thing leaves to another.**

**Zero ends things with Touya because she already knows that their "relationship" has to end because it's not fair for Aya **

**Zero knows that Touya is Ceres' hagoromo, here I played with Zero's past just a tiny notch. The Kiryuu family are actually connected to the Mikage family and they agreed that Zero will get married to Kagami (sick right?) anyway Zero refuses the engagement and runs away this is where she meets Touya and Aya at a beach just like how Aya met him in the anime I think, It was in the ending credits please correct me if I'm wrong about this bit. In this part where Aya meets Touya he is already an adult while Aya is just a little girl but Aya and Toya lose their memories of the three's meeting where Zero is the only one who remembers. **

**After a few years after the attack on the Kiryuu family, Zero is then summoned by the Mikage family still trying her to get married to Kagami. Here a series of events and wild guesses lead Zero to acknowledge that Touya is Ceres' long lost hagoromo (I'm not going into detail sorry) **

**If you are wondering why Zero keeps asking why she is there this is because she is generally asking herself why she is there saving Touya's life when he will die once he gives Ceres' her mana back once he wakes. **

**What Zero and Touya did in the hotel I really wouldn't call it cheating on Aya or anything like that. The both of them have this passion for each other that is hard to ignore. While they both genuinely love Aya and Kaname respectively they are each other's safe havens and cling to each other for the familiarity. You can call them starcrossed lovers. **

**If you have any other questions about this particular oneshot please feel free to PM just don't ask about when I will update. If you've seen my profile you'll see that I'm the worst updater in the history of fanfic making. Suggestions of anime guys you want me to pair Zero with will be verified I have to check my Imagination bank on plot and if I know that character well.**

**Zero won't always be a female in this particular collection. Some will have him as a male. So yeah this is actually a freestyle mode of oneshot doesn't follow an exact story it depends on motivation if I decide to give that oneshot a sequel to fill up loopholes**

**Also this collection will be posted on both the main story site and the crossover site. It goes like this in the main this will be under one particular story. While in the crossover site this will be separated according to paring example: (If you catch my drift) **

**Ayashi no Ceres:****Togainu no Chi**

**Touya x Zero ****Shiki x Zero**

**Yuuhi x Zero**

**Anyway see you soon!**


End file.
